


[podfic] Show And Tell

by reena_jenkins



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Futurefic, Humiliation, M/M, Podfic, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"From a prompt at <span><a href="http://aianonlovefest.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://aianonlovefest.livejournal.com/"><strong>aianonlovefest</strong></a></span>: <em>Kradam,  established. Kris tied up and on a spreader bar. Adam doing whatever he  wants to Kris, for however long he wants. Bonus points for lots of  begging from Kris.</em>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Show And Tell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Show And Tell](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6411) by moirariordan. 



 

  


 

**Coverartist:**[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
 **Warnings:** Sex Toys, Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, Bondage, Sensory Deprivation, Humiliation, D/s, BDSM. Also Adam Lambert.  
 **Length:** 00:37:19

 

**Download link:** This podfic is available as an **mp3** [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AI8\)%20_Show%20&%20Tell_.mp3) (thank you, paraka, for hosting me!), or you can stream the podfic by clicking below:

 


End file.
